Recently, we have developed a new, very general method for the ortho-functionalization of aromatic amines. This procedure permits the facile synthesis of both indoles and oxindoles, as well as the ortho-formylation of various aromatic amines. We propose to continue our studies in this area, both with respect to the mechanistic detail and to additional synthetic applications. We plan to greatly expand the class of useful (2,3)-sigmatropic rearrangements to include a variety of heteroatoms which have not previously been utilized. We hope to further define the scope of our (2,3)-sigmatropic rearrangement of ylids derived from azasulfonium salts. Lastly, we hope to apply our newly developed methodology to the synthesis of certain natural products.